


Around the Universe in 2000 Years

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Branch 1: The Unnamed Planet [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Exploration, Extended Backstory, Family, Galaxies, Gen, Loneliness, Original Character(s), Planets, character study - sort of, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: It hasn't really been 2000 years, but to Rosalina, it might as well have been, as she traverses the galaxies in her Comet Observatory, searching for something.





	1. Good Egg Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events in Beyond the Mansion Gates.

This tiny cottage on the tiny planet felt so close to the stars. But this wasn't Rosalina's cottage, and because of that she felt as if she had outstayed her welcome. 

The cottage was occupied by an old woman named Chemoise, which Rosalina thought sounded like the name of an article of clothing. 

Rosalina had stopped by to smell the flowers growing outside (something she hadn't done in a long time) and Chemoise had stuck out her head and offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted. The Lumas could wait outside, with the occasional starfall of star bits to keep them happy. 

But that was a few hours ago, and Chemoise had launched into an interesting story about the time a man in a green hat became stuck on her roof, but Rosalina wasn't really listening. She felt awkward being in the scarcely furnished house, which felt like a relic from a century long gone. It was so old that there wasn't even electricity. 

"I think it's time I go..." she said delicately. 

Chemoise turned to glance out the window, at the starry sky beyond. "Oh, nonsense dear. There's plenty of time before bedtime, why don't you stay for dinner, even?" 

Her words, along with the idea of this obviously impoverished woman sharing her rations with a total stranger, didn't sit well with Rosalina. She felt like an intruder enough as it was, though Chemoise didn't seem to mind her company. The sky hadn't changed a bit since she got here. Plus, her eye was itching and she wanted to put ointment on it. 

She stood up. "You've been very kind, but I really must go..." The intruding feeling came back, stronger than ever. "Thank you very much for the tea..." She hid her face as she rushed outside without so much as a backwards glance. 

She didn't feel like she could breathe again without restrictions until she was on the Comet Observatory and heading towards another planet, at which point she mentally scolded herself for ending her visit on such a sour note. That old lady must be so lonely, she thought to herself. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to spend another second in that cottage. She also quickly quelled the thought of going back to apologise. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. 

And she went to bed ashamed and sad for that very reason.


	2. Loopdeloop Galaxy

The Lumas were enjoying the stingray rides that the penguins had so graciously given them. They yipped and tittered as the stingray soared over the swells and landed, splashing little droplets of water everywhere. 

Rosalina watched from the start as the Lumas and stingray headed further out of sight. She sighed. 

The Emperor penguin, who was in charge, watched her curiously. She'd hardly spoken, except to ask permission for a ride on the Lumas's behalf. After that, not another word. She shook her head when they offered her a go, and since then she had resigned herself to watching her precious Lumas squeal in watery delight. 

The elderly penguin told himself things like, maybe she was shy? Maybe she just didn't feel like making small talk? Either way, it kinda came off as a bit rude. 

Rosalina didn't mean to be rude. She just couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say. She shut her eye and breathed the chlorinated air deeply. She was as stiff as a board, and felt like every little move she made was a crushingly awkward blow to everyone's opinion of her as a person. 

Not as fun as riding on the back of a stingray.


	3. Bubble Breeze Galaxy

The sky was an ugly swirl of colour, like an artist's messy paint palette. Long, sharp rocks jutted out like teeth munching on the sky. An acrid aroma emanated from the poison swamp that made Rosalina's nose curl. 

The Lumas had begged to ride on the bubble machines, but Rosalina had put her foot down the second she realised those bubbles would be floating over that thick purple sludge. The Lumas were just as adventurous as Mario, but they weren't as nimble or self-aware as he was. 

Rosalina felt a bit cruel for thinking that, though it was true. And speaking of Mario, she admired his ability to sleep in any environment, anytime. She'd peeked at him through the telescope in the Terrace a few times to make sure he was okay. Safe to say, he'd found some interesting places to sleep, which Rosalina would never manage: the rocket ship in Space Junk, propped up against a shortbread wall in Sweet Sweet, even in Bowser's Lair, on the sandy hill near the fiery hurdles. And once on this grassy mound, the same one on which Rosalina now stood, in this poison swamp with its ugly sky and rocks and bubble machines. 

This galaxy had such an innocent name. For a death-trap.


	4. Sweet Sweet Galaxy

Rosalina had a secret: she loved to eat. The three-meals-a-day regime just didn't cut it, she needed more sustenance. Most of the time, she would bake massive, round cookies and meringues, craft unique flavours of fudge and elegantly frosted cakes, use up rotting fruit in banana bread and apple crumble, whatever she craved, she got. She would smuggle them out of the kitchen and into her room and eat them late at night so she wouldn't have to share with the Lumas. 

But when she felt too lazy to set foot in the kitchen, she would go on a quick trip to Sweet Sweet Galaxy, where she could also rid her shame of not sharing, as the Lumas could rustle up their own sugary snacks. 

Rosalina had taken an immediate liking to shortbread the first time she came here, so this place was forever dear in her heart. She nibbled away at a large chunk ripped from the wall as she watched the Lumas saw their way through a slab of blue chocolate, which was beginning to melt a little under the sun. Later on, she decided, she would take them to the ice cream cakes. 

Even though a place where cakes come frosted with ice cream was a place she could call heaven, she didn't want to live in a place where the sugar grains got between your toes and the furniture dribbled on hot days.


	5. Rolling Green Galaxy

The falsified richness of the grass stood in perfect contrast with the blue sky smattering with fluffy clouds. A windmill spun lazily in the distance. There were quite a few holes and pits around, but they were pretty par for the course, the Rolling Green golf course, that is. 

This galaxy was actually a fairly popular getaway spot for the older generations to relax with their favourite sport. It was also where Mario had found a Power Star. He had balanced on top of the glass ball imprisioning the Star as he made his way through the perilous course. His success was nothing short of legendary, according to the local folk, and the extra tourists the event brought in didn't lie. 

Rosalina sat alone on the tiny brick wall at the starting point, wondering how fun and terrifying it would be to jump off. That would be quite an event, wouldn't it? 

But she really wasn't going to. All the publicity in the world wouldn't make up for leaving the Lumas behind. 

She stood up and looked down at the sky that was up and also down, and endless abyss of azure. How many people had fallen off, she thought with a ghoulish fascination. Where did they end up? That was something that even she, as a space guardian, wasn't sure of. 

Anything that goes down likely won't come back, she figured. It'll be like a black hole, it keeps those it takes. 

She'll just have to be careful it didn't take her.


	6. Deep Dark Galaxy

The Lumas had convinced Rosalina to at least dip her toes in the water, so that was what she was doing. While they were off trying to play beach volleyball with a few Toads who had stayed here after Mario's journey, she was on the other side of the beach, standing on the shore in ankle-deep water, staring down at her too-pale feet. She wriggled her toes, sending sand particles everywhere. 

Rosalina lifted her head towards the horizon, where muddy orange met the empty fullness of space. The squeals of Lumas and Toads alike filled the air. From somewhere far off, she could make out the mechanical whirring of the machines and bubble blasters. 

Below them would be the ghost ship, lonely and rotting away since Mario's second battle with Kamella. Never again would it sail the great seas. In fact, no one seemed to remember that it was even there, floating silently with only the holes in the cave opening it up to the outside world. 

Rosalina wondered what it would be like to be forgotten, to be left behind, to be well and truly alone. She sank to her knees, the water now reaching her waist. The gentle swishing drowned out the Toads and Lumas, like they were never there to begin with. The water sloshed around in her mind and she closed her eyes, shutting herself off from the outside world, just like the ghost ship. There she bobbed in her mind's eye, in a big ocean of lukewarm blackness, where no one could ever find her. It was too vast and too dark for one to cross, let alone find her. 

She was like this very galaxy, in a way. It was just one of hundreds, thousands, millions out there. What's one worth to anyone? 

"Mama, Mama!" 

Rosalina opened her eyes and let the sunlight into her dark cave. 

"Mama, can we go exploring? We'll be very careful, we promise!" 

"Sure!" She paused, thinking of all the hidden, forgotten things she will never know, or maybe even forget about them herself. "Do you want to see a ghost ship? Mario went there once. He fought someone there..."


End file.
